wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Victoria Dallon
Victoria Dallon, also known as Glory Girl, is the daughter of Mark and Carol Dallon, the adoptive sister of Amy Dallon, and a former member of New Wave. She is the main character of Ward. Personality Early Worm Victoria is a hot-tempered and prideful cape,"I can't do that. I'm calling your bluff, and if I'm wrong, I'll face the consequences of whatever you say." "Very principled. Very self-involved too, that you think the secret and the consequences have to do with you and your overzealous nature. They don't. They have to do with her." - Agitation 3.12 partly as a result of her powers.Glory Girl has demonstrated some anger management problems starting from Interlude 2. She is highly protective of her family. Her inability to be hurt coupled with her aura, which makes people inclined to like her respect her and look up to her has apparently made her somewhat arrogant or proud. Her sister (not related by blood), Panacea seems to have taken on the duties of keeping Victoria's ego in check. - Wiki edit by Wildbow She enjoys fighting and is prone to using excessive force on her enemies.Interlude 2 She was very protective of her family.Unfortunately for me, Glory Girl saw it all unfold. "Nobody fucks with my family!" she shouted, and her power cranked out full-bore. - Agitation 3.12 She liked to give people the false impression that she was truly invulnerable.She's not really invincible. That's just an idea she likes to put in people's heads. She has a forcefield around her entire body, but it shorts out whenever she takes a good hit, comes back online a few seconds later. - Agitation 3.12 She was taking a university course that offered information on parahumans, despite not being done with high school."Bullshit," Glory Girl said, "The brainpower you'd need to interpret and decode someone's unique neural patterns would need a head five times the usual size to contain it all. True psychics can't exist." "Ooh, someone's taking Parahumans 101 at the university. Your parents pull some strings, got you into a university course before you were done high school?" "I think you already know the answer, I'm just not buying that you read my mind to get it." - Agitation 3.11 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Victoria had her personality modified by her sister, making her love Amy uncontrollably. Although at first she sublimated this into anger at the violation, Victoria was eventually reduced to begging to be reunited with her.Interlude 18 (Donation Bonus 3) She was extremely worried that her family would stop visiting her in the Asylum.Daybreak 1.6 Post-Gold Morning She had two years after being mutilated by her sitter to reexamine how she did things.Were it my old self, without the two-year long reality check, I wouldn’t have been able to just stop after being on that verbal offensive. I would have pressed. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.4 Leading to her changing things. By Y1, she had abandoned her Glory Girl identity, and stated that the identity could stay dead.“I don’t want to be Glory Girl,” I said. “Someone remarked yesterday that they’d thought she died and… good. She can stay dead.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.8 She has stated that she didn't believe in forgiving and forgetting.Glow-worm P.9 She is very self aware. She was willing to help a self-described supervillain figure out the PHO interface, describing herself as "unfortunately afflicted with desire to help people" and noting that "you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar".Glow-worm P.3 She was understandably upset when she was rejected from university. She wrote a list of fourteen "unreasonable ... semi-possible" reasons she might have been rejected, although the rational part of her knew that it was likely because there simply weren't enough places. She described herself as having "gotten good at effective brooding". Reputation The public assumed that she had died after the Slaughterhouse Nine.“You’re Glory Girl,” Landon said. I’m not, I thought. “People said you died when the Slaughterhouse Nine attacked Brockton Bay back in twenty-eleven.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.6 Relationships Panacea Panacea tended to take on the role of keeping her in check. Gallant While theirs was a sometimes tempestuous romance.“I knew I didn’t have a chance with him. He was way older, he was rich, handsome. He was dating Glory Girl, or they were just getting over a breakup, or he was starting to patch things up with her for the millionth time. There was never a good time to talk to him one on one, unless we were out on patrol together, and I dunno what I would have said if there had been a chance.” - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.3 Victoria believed she might marry him someday. When he died, she described it as "the lowest point in my life" up to that point."When I was at the lowest point in my life, when the boy I thought I might marry someday was dead, were you secretly elated? Were you happy Gallant died?" - Interlude 11h Vista Got along well with vista helping each other deal with the aftermath of Leviathans attack. Vicky took strength from the fact that the girl was still being a Hero after Gold Morning. Crystal Her cousin by birth and one of her only surviving family members. They chat regularly on PHO, exchanging messages. Crystal goes by user name Glitzglam there.Glow-worm P.1 The pair were seemingly related.Glitzglam: K. Im visiting 2. field exercises today tomorrow. team want to meet for drinks on day off. I think I might take off nstead. home 4 sure. m/b u? Point_Me_@_The_Sky: I’m okay. But do me a favor? Glitzglam: anything Point_Me_@_The_Sky: If you stop by? I set up tarps by house. Make sure they still there & no water getting through? Lost cause maybe - Glow-worm P.5Glitzglam: and speaking of places. I got 2 take off becuz my place is 2 be doing drills Point_Me_@_The_Sky: Be safe. Say hi to the family for me. I’ll drop by soon. - Glow-worm P.5 Sveta Befriended the case 53 while in the Asylum together.Flare 2.5 Was able to convince Weld to give her friend another chance at getting out home.Shadow 5.4 Undersiders Despite only encountering Tattletale once prior to her breakdown, Glory Girl had a strong dislike of her. When Tattletale taunted Amy about her secrets Victoria became angered, threatening to have both jailed in the Birdcage. During her later confrontation with Tattletale she makes it very clear that she blames Tattletale in part for what happened with Amy (though she does express remorse for her own role). Victoria had a very mixed opinion of Skitter; she acknowledges Taylor's heroism but also condemns what she saw as Taylor's needless brutality (in particular her murder of Alexandria). Nevertheless she was disgusted by what Taylor went through, criticizing Madison Clements when the latter admitted her role in Taylor's descent into villainy.Glow-worm P.9 She did not remember Taylor's involvement in the battle against the Slaughterhouse Nine. Appearance Early Worm Victoria is a tall platinum blonde young woman. As Glory Girl, she wears a white one-piece dress that comes to mid-thigh with shorts underneath, an over-the shoulder cape, high boots and a golden tiara with spikes radiating from it. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Victoria had become a conglomeration of disparate body parts, including three heads, vaguely resembling Eden.Funny how parallels appear. Almost as if Panacea had been recreating something from something she saw in a trigger event. - Comment on Speck 30.5 She was unable to speak because the connection between her lungs and mouths was too complicated. For two months her only methods of communication were her aura and painstakingly communicating through coded blinks. Eventually she regained enough control to type and make use of a text-to-speech synthesizer, but it was still a slow and painful task.I wanted to say something, protest, and I didn’t have a voice. The computer was in arm’s reach, but it was a herculean effort to get a message out. ... I reached for the laptop, started to type out my message for the text-to-speech speaker, using keys that were oversized and spaced out, with screwholes in the middle of each key for knobs and joysticks to be screwed in for when other patients had their turn. It was supposed to double as physical therapy for me, coordinating myself, making the effort to reach and reposition. The staff member had apologized, then turned to go notify other patients, closing the door behind her. I’d tried to vocalize and of course I’d failed. It was too long and byzantine a way from lung to mouth. - Daybreak 1.6 Early Ward On one occasion, Victoria wore a skirt with pockets.My phone was buzzing with texts. I pulled it from my skirt pocket and looked while I walked. - Daybreak 1.1 On another, she wore a "memorial" dress with the name and skyline of Brockton Bay on it. The dress was white with a black hood attached, made of thin sweatshirt-like material.I wore a white dress with a black hood built into it, the Brockton Bay skyline printed in what looked like black and grey watercolors across the breast, the city’s name below and to the side. There was a scribbling of more watercolor and lettering at the hem. The white fabric was a thin sweatshirt-like material, so the hood hadn’t been much use against the rain. - excerpt from Flare 2.5Short black hair with a long swoop at the front, dangly jewelry, more piercings in one ear, and one of the memorial shirts, much like how the dress I was wearing served as a way for me to represent and remember Brockton Bay. She was from New York, it seemed, or she wanted to represent it. - excerpt from Flare 2.7 When she changed into her second-hand PRT armour, she removed her skirt and wore pants instead for practical reasons.Daybreak 1.2 Abilities and Powers ] Victoria has the classic Alexandria package of flight, invincibility, and superhuman strength.Glory Girl – Member of New Wave, a teenager with blonde hair and a white costume with gold trim. She has super strength, flight, and invulnerability, as well as the ability to generate an aura of awe around her, encouraging allies and intimidating foes. - Cast (spoiler free) She also radiates an aura that makes her allies more inclined to respect and look up to her, while making her terrifying and intimidating to her enemies.Glory Girl, Victoria Dallon (Incarcerated; Asylum) – Possessed of flight, invincibility, and capable of deadlifting over a ton. She radiates an energy that makes her allies more inclined to like, respect and look up to her, while making her terrifying and intimidating to her enemies. Following the conclusion of the Slaughterhouse Nine arc, Glory Girl was altered by her sister, in both mind and body, and was placed in an asylum for parahumans, where she currently remains. - Cast Page (In-Depth)Victoria Dallon - Glory Girl -'''Emotion affecting aura focused on awe/intimidation, flight, enhanced strength, and personal forcefield that blocks one hit before taking 1-2 seconds to recharge' - New Wave'' - Wildbow's Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow. Her passenger is a bud from Manpower,Wildbow: Victoria's powers resemble Manpower and Brandish on a level. Wildbow: And because Manpower's shard fissioned off, it was pretty exclusively Photon Mom's power that went to Shielder and Laserdream. - Wildbow archived on SpaceBattles or Brandish.Q.Is Glory Girl's shard a bud shard from Brandish, or is she a first generation cape that happened to trigger in the Dallon household? A. Yes. - Wildbow on SpacebattlesBrandish was living more of a life, she had her existence as a lawyer. So Glory Girl was more of a 'push' of a second gen. Less 'let's copy this person who isn't as active right now' and more 'let's mix it up'. - Wildbow on Reddit Forcefield Victoria's invincibility and strength is the result of an invisible forcefield that extends a few millimeters over her skin and clothes.Re: Glory Girl, I’ll just say that her super strength and invincibility are linked. Hard to distinguish hitting something and being hit. There’s still that big impact, so Glory Girl’s invincibility does shut down briefly after she whacks something hard enough. Wearing armor that requires super strength to lift could be problematic if her strength comes and goes. - comment by WildBow on Interlude 15x She or her passenger unconsciously controls whether others can make skin-to-skin contact with her. It needs to recharge for 1 to 2 seconds after it receives a heavy impact, or after a few seconds of sustained fire (such as a beam or jet of water.) Even a strong punch can be enough to trigger this effect, and it takes longer to recharge after holding off a sustained hit. Her own super-strong punches and kicks cause it to flicker off and revive.Strong enough to tank a shot from Scion. Would hold up to a few seconds of sustained fire (as in, actually sustained; fire hose or beam, but not machine gun patter), but collapse immediately, with recharge suffering considerably for having to take the sustained hit. A punch/kick probably wouldn't bust it, unless it was delivered well enough to KO, augmented by brass knuckles, etc. But that's about the tier it's at where it starts breaking, and at that point it reacts in almost exactly the same way as it would to a blast from Scion... down for a couple of seconds, then popping right back up. Delivering a strong punch, kicking a dumpster or landing hard has the same effect, causing it to flicker off, then revive. - Wildbow on Reddit Dealing with sustained fire causes her shield to take longer to regenerate. It doesn't consider machine-gun fire to be a single sustained attack, but rather a series of individual blows. While active, it can block even a direct hit from Scion.Glory Girl could take a direct hit from one of Scion's lasers. She would not be able to take a second hit, be it from Scion a handgun or a kitchen knife. - Comment by Wildbow on RPG.net The field protects her from the cold and bugs of flying, but still allows her to feel the wind in her hair.There were very few things, in Victoria Dallon's estimation, that were cooler than flying. The invisible forcefield that extended a few millimeters over her skin and clothes just made it better. The field kept the worst of the chill from touching her, but still let her feel the wind on her skin and in her hair. Bugs didn't splat against her face like they did against car windshields, even when she was pushing eighty miles an hour. - Interlude 2 Evolution When Victoria first triggered, her forcefield didn't protect her clothing. With time, it began to protect her Glory Girl costume as well, although the skirt was only inconsistently protected. Following Gold Morning, it seems that her forcefield has adapted to her previous form before Amy corrected it, causing it to extend beyond the bounds of her body in the shape of her mutated form.Not a second trigger. I was well aware of that. When I’d first had my forcefield, it hadn’t protected my costume. I had two theories as to why. The first theory was that I’d grown, and the boundaries that the forcefield used to define ‘me’ had changed. I’d breathe out, breathe in, gain a pound here, lose a pound there, and it would adjust for the maximum bounds. It didn’t explain how my skirt was often protected, but I’d mused on that too, that my legs moved, my hair had been long at one point, I’d been shorter… I’d been that, the forcefield had adjusted, and that was the new upper bound of what I was, forever with me. It felt thin, as theories went. The second theory was that it was the Manton effect, that broad-as-bells term for the built in protections and limitations of the power. The theory was that the built-in protections of the power only protected what I saw as a part of me, and it had taken some time before the costume was that much a part of my identity. That that was me, now, as much as the costume I wore. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.7 She refers to this phantom forcefield memory as the 'Wretch'Flare 2.4Glare 3.3Shade 4.3 She also gained enough control to suppress her forcefield at will.Being in the bus stop with my mom. Weird, because it had once been a happy memory. She’d been stitching up a cut on my forehead while I suppressed my forcefield. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.6 Strength Her strength is primarily generated through the forcefield, and operates through a similar mechanism to Manpower's. She's capable of deadlifting over a ton. She was strong enough to casually launch a man or a metal dumpster over seventy-five feet.Then she kicked the dumpster below her hard enough to send it flying down the little road. It rotated lazily through the air as it arced towards the retreating figure, the trajectory and rotation barely changing as it knocked him flat. It skidded to a halt three to five yards beyond him, the metal sides of the dumpster squealing and sparking as it scraped against the asphalt. - Interlude 2 She hadn't tested the limits of her strength.Her strength is primarily generated through the forcefield. She hasn't actually been tested & is ballparking when she talks about what she can lift. - Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles People speculated that she could swing a schoolbus like a baseball bat,First of all, she’s invincible. Second, again, bad idea to irritate someone who can swing a schoolbus like a baseball bat. - Agitation 3.11 lift an SUV over her head,“I’m strong enough to lift a SUV over my head,” Victoria muttered, “It’s hard to hold back all the time.” - Interlude 2 or bench-press a cement mixer.She threw him. Since she could bench press a cement mixer, though it was hard to balance something so large and unwieldy, even a casual toss on her part could get some good distance. He flew a good twenty five or thirty yards down the back road before hitting the asphalt, and rolled for another ten. - Interlude 2 Flight She can fly at almost 80 mph. She's still able to fly even when her forcefield is inactive.Glory Girl was flying over the stampeding dogs, a cell phone pressed to her ear, in Bitch's general direction. Ink and Bruno leaped to the side of a building and then leaped from that point toward Glory Girl. She struck Socks across the head, sending him flying to the ground, and Bruno slammed into her, knocking the phone from her grip. She brought her knee up into the dog's side and pushed herself away before he could drive her down into the ground. The heroine went for Bitch, who had only Angelica at her side. Angelica positioned herself between enemy and master, and Glory Girl hit the dog broadside. Angelica barely reacted, turning instead to snap at Glory Girl. Her teeth rebounded off the heroine's outstretched arm, and Glory Girl darted backward, to hover in the air. Catching her breath? - Excerpt from Interlude 11a As long as her forcefield was active to protect her, she was capable of flying straight through walls.I flew straight up, through the ceiling. I felt my forcefield go down, bracing myself in case I brushed up against any wiring. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.5 Aura Victoria can radiate an energy that makes anyone within her presence feel an emotional charge of awe and admiration. For those with a reason to be afraid of her, it is a feeling of raw intimidation instead. She has displayed the ability to ramp up this energy to increase its effects or tone it down in order to decrease it. It's possible that she cannot entirely turn this power off, leaving it always subtly active.Shaker, not stranger. She can dial it up and down. See interlude 2 and Yamada's interlude. Minimum level is B, max level is G. - Comment by Wildbow on SpacebattlesShe can shut this off, but the effect is described as being fairly subtle, and it is implied she usually has it on to at least some small degree. - Wiki edit by Wildbow It is more effective at close range as it emanates from her rather then effecting a whole are equally. This power is considered a Shaker ability, not a Master power.If it helps, Glory Girl’s not a true Master in the classification sense. - Comment by Wildbow on Queen 18.y She gained this ability by triggering while she was near Gallant,You're thinking along the right lines, re: the source of her aura, Andrew. - Another comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles and it made her difficult for him and some other emotion-based parahumans to read or influence her.Maybe he's interested in her because he can't get a perfect read on her - comment on the IRC Archived on SpacebattlesAs someone with the ability to control emotions, I was supposed to be harder to read and affect. It was why I’d deflected Crystalclear earlier. It was why Dean and I had gotten along. Even why we’d been possible. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.5Where it touched me, my heart jumped, my mind stumbled, and feelings welled. All of the doubts, fears, and hesitations inside me magnified, multiplied. It paralyzed me for the moment. This, at least, was something I’d been trying to get a handle on. Here, my resistance applied. - Daybreak 1.6 Long term exposure is believed to have severe consequences.Mrmdubois: Right, so the power kicked in when Glory Girl and Panacea where hitting or had just hit puberty. Panacea is introverted and would have spent most of her hangout time with Glory Girl anyways meaning she’d be getting blasted with this power…pretty often going by the way Glory Girl used it on her with no compunction during the assault/repair on the skinhead. Chuck in the changes in biology from growing up and awakening sexuality and it seems pretty likely to me that this was going to go weird places right off the bat. ... Wildbow: I wondered if anyone would pay any attention to that.- Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 21 After Gold Morning she started exploring the utility of her Aura, able to completely suppress it. Letting out full 'blasts' to startle and confuse people, the aura was still the same as it had been however and caould not be directed to hit only one person.I stopped only a few feet short, hitting him with my aura instead of my fist. Full-strength, point-blank, a hit to the emotional rather than the physical. The reaction was much the same as if I’d punched him. Forward movement stopped, reversed, an off-balance stumble backward. “Holy fuck,” I could hear Tristan. ... As with Chris, I used my emotion aura. As had been the case with Chris, the effect was immediate and profound. She stumbled back much as if I’d flown into her and given her a strong shove, her eyes wide. ... I used my aura, which was more effective when people were close, and she was wrapped around my head. ... I left her to limp toward the wall while I flew to Tristan’s side. I landed beside Kenzie, hard, pushing out with my aura. She twisted around, gun in hand, and I caught the gun, snatching it out of her hand. - Excerpt from Glare 3.3 History Background Prior to gaining powers, Victoria wanted to be a superhero more than anything. This led her to play sports, an area she could finally shine, as well as to begin dating a hero.Wildbow: @ the topic - Glory Girl wanted to be a hero more than anything, she couldn't, she was frustrated, joined a sports team where she could give her all and actually shine, and connected with another hero in a romantic sense, out of that deep-seated need. Wildbow: Which isn't to say she didn't care about him, mind you. Wildbow: Took a bad hit, pent up frustration came to the fore, bam - Wildbow on IRC It was publicly known that she was dating Dean Stansfield. It was something of an open secret among the heroes that Dean was actually the secret identity of the hero Gallant.*Who's Victoria Dating, Gallant or Dean? I imagine it'd have to be one or the other in public or else his identity would have come out by now.* Dean, but it's sort of open knowledge among the heroes that Gallant is Dean, and Tattletale succeeded in connecting the dots. The Wards and New Wave don't necessarily cross paths all that much. Jurisdictions. ... Aegis is 17, very nearly 18, old for his grade level, he's already graduated high school and is taking prelim college courses (not the same courses as Faultline & Glory Girl). He triggered at 15. - Answer by Wildbow Victoria triggered when she was fouled in a basketball game.Shell 4.3 When she jumped to make a shot, another player slammed into her mid-air bruising her sternum, and she began flying.Unsportsmanlike conduct between players. She jumped to make a shot, someone else slammed into her in mid-air, and she didn’t fall to the ground until she stopped flying. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 18; Donation Bonus #2“My entire life leading up to that basketball game, I wanted so horribly badly to be a hero, you know? It felt like I thought about it every ten minutes. My parents were heroes, my cousin was, my aunt and uncle were, and everything revolved around it. I wanted it all so badly it hurt, and I didn’t have it for years. Then that basketball game, and I wanted to have something where I was the hero, where I got to stand out. Because sometimes it felt like my parents didn’t see me.” “That’s been a recurring idea. You talked about their missed visits.” “They came a lot,” I said. “I know that. My dad more than my mom. But every missed visit was a horrible thing, and the little things mattered so much when I had nothing else. Um. And this basketball game, I know I’ve talked about this before. But this one girl kicked my freaking ass. In my face, knocking me over, intercepting every pass, blocking every shot. She didn’t have any powers or anything, she was just… good. Better.” “A lot of things came into focus in that moment.” “Every time she or one of her teammates beat me, I could see the look of disappointment on my parent’s faces. In the other moments, they looked so bored. And it was boring, you know. No parent wants to go sit through amateurs doing badly at a high school sport.” “Some do.” “Anyway, she hit me hard, she said something about me being overrated, and it was the last straw. Realizing I stood so far from family, that I didn’t want to be there, but I had no other choice, my sternum was hurting where she’d driven her elbow into me. I got my powers.” “Years of wanting, leading up to that.” She’d caught the thread I’d wanted to lay out. It helped. “And then just under three years as Victoria-slash-Glory-Girl. And then… hospital.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.8 At one point she met Madison Clements, Emma Barnes and Sophia Hess at a photoshoot. Despite initially being friendly she was put off when they made fun of a disabled girl (never quite getting along with Emma afterwards.) Victoria was taking college courses as other parahumans did though she did not cross paths with Aegis or Faultline. Story Start After spotting a thug guilty of assault, Glory Girl whooped and landed in a practiced motion before she gave him a head start as he bolted. She caught up to him quickly, told him the name of his victim and said that she would catch him if he tried to run. When he denied doing anything, she used her power to intimidate him, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him into the air, above a dumpster. She then threatened to break his arms and legs if he didn't tell her everything. He swore at her and she threw him. Glory Girl worried that she had killed him before she spotted him moving. She asked if he was ready to talk only for him to try limping away. Angry, Glory Girl kicked the dumpster and sent it towards the man. After it hit him and the man didn't get up, she checked his pulse, found the street address, and then called her sister for help.Interlude 2 She participated in the battle against Leviathan.Extermination 8.1 Post-Leviathan With her father hurt and her boyfriend Gallant dead, Victoria was left adrift, unable to gain emotional support from her sister who was dealing with her own issues. After a brief feeling-out period,New Wave may be disbanding. My mom suggested that if I wanted to keep being a hero, I should consider joining the Wards. So I’m here, checking things out. ... They’re willing, if I agree to some extra rules and stipulations. They’d be putting me on probationary membership, like they did with Shadow Stalker. I came by to get a sense of things, see if it’d be worth going through the hassle instead of going solo- excerpt from Sentinel 9.3 she joined the WardsWhen you had nothing, you groped for anything, even if it was the person who’d brought you to that point. I’d reached out back then, too. I’d turned to the Wards, because my mom had been the only person doing anything to keep New Wave in motion, the team had been falling apart, and I’d needed something. Because the tests and briefings made me feel closer to Dean, reminded me of the study sessions. Because the first time I saw her after the Endbringer attack, Vista had hugged me, because Dean, and it meant something to me that there was someone else properly upset for him. - Daybreak 1.6“Are you ex-Protectorate?” he asked. “I might have missed that if it was in your application.” “No. Ex-Ward, but only very briefly.” - Flare 2.1 as a probationary member. Victoria was among the Protectorate heroes who battled Crawler and Mannequin in preparation for an airstrike, and was horrendously injured by Crawler's venom. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Confronted with an impossible amount of stress, Panacea suffered a breakdown and made Glory Girl reciprocate her love. She forgot how to put Glory Girl back together and, in trying to heal her, warped her into a mass of flesh made of the body parts Panacea found most appealing.Comment by Wildbow regarding story arc - Excerpt from Interlude 15xColony 15.2 Glory Girl was placed in the Parahuman Asylum, where she was treated by Jessica Yamada and communicated through blinks.Interlude 18 (Donation Bonus 3) She eventually was able to painfully type out messages on a computer. Her family would sometimes visit her, but often skipped visits.My visitors, my family, had decided that because they didn’t know how long the lockdown would be, they would come another day. It was a long trip. ... The message had been left unfinished on my screen, only a few words of what I’d wanted to say. Even completed, the statement wouldn’t have meant anything to the staff member, and they wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. All I’d wanted to express was that my family had missed the last two visiting days as well. - Daybreak 1.6 She was able to make friends with Sveta however. Post-Echidna Continued to take Parahuman courses online wile in hospital.“I used to admire that side of you. It was a good thing when you were doing the physio, and when you were watching those videos of university classes. Which were incredibly boring, I’m sorry.” “They were the highlight of my day.” “They were so boring. I don’t know how you make powers boring, but they managed. But you had the mental fortitude to push through it.” “I enjoyed it,” I said. “Really.” - Excerpt from Shadow 5.6 Had various forms of therapy so she could adapt to her circumstances.It made me think of the hospital. Of a time shortly before she’d left with Weld. A couple of weeks before, maybe. Physiotherapy, working on my manual dexterity, they’d given us video games and controls we could use. Sveta had done a lot of it, and picked up more of it for the social aspect, so she’d joined me to egg me on. ... It was a bittersweet memory, which was about as good as things had gotten, then. Two or so weeks later, Weld had gone to see her. I could remember her anticipation leading up to the meeting. She’d been so upset over the Case fifty-threes defecting en-masse from the Protectorate and Wards, and Weld’s visit had turned that around. It hadn’t gone well. I wasn’t sure exactly what had happened. Then Weld had come to see me. He’d treated me with more human decency than I’d had out of anyone but my therapists, patient advocate, or the other patients for months. He’d been patient, ignored my ramblings, he’d been gentle, asked what he could do for me. It couldn’t have been easy. I’d been a mess. I’d convinced him to go back to her, with a renewed perspective. Later on, I’d given them my blessings. She’d walked away from the hospital with her hero and freedom. Weld had gotten my only real friend and one of my only unabashed, unpaid-for allies. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.4 Gold Morning Glory Girl fought in the final engagements of Gold Morning, and was last seen in Worm reunited with her sister.I watched the individual members of the swarm touch ground. The girl with healing powers had been placed deliberately next to a living pool of flesh with multiple heads of golden hair. The healer’s hands were covering her face, but she didn’t step away. Her hands slowly lowered, and she laid her eyes on the monster, which was actively, ineffectually reaching out for her. - Excerpt from Speck 30.7 While Amy was able to correct Victoria's body, all the way to when Amy first 'misstepped', she decided to let Vicky decide if she was going to keep her mind, after first turning off all her emotions so Vicky could decide rationally.“Gave me a body again. Um. She made me seventeen again. Walked back the clock, as if it… I don’t know. So she didn’t take two years of my life from me in body, like she did in everything else. I’m physically nineteen now, apparently.” “You said body, mind and spirit. She fixed one of the three. Did she undo the effect on your emotions?” I drew in a breath, sighed heavily. I nodded. “She actually- she turned off my emotions. Suppressed them. Then she asked me what I wanted.” “What did you want?” “I remember thinking, you know, it was really possible she wanted me to say that I wanted to go back to liking her. And if she did think that, then it was unconscionable. Divorced from all emotion, I thought it was unconscionable.” “Okay.” “And divorced from all emotion, I thought I’d be fair. That I’d give her the benefit of a doubt. That I’d assume that wasn’t what she meant or wanted. I told her I wanted to remember.” “To remember?” “Those two years,” I said, my voice hollow. I drew in another deep breath. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.8 Post-Gold Morning Victoria would regularly visit Earth Bet through the portal in the east of the City to search through abandoned buildings. She agreed to provide some of the materials she had found to a library in the City. At some point she set up a tarpaulin to try and prevent the old family home in Brockton Bay from being wrecked by rain, but suspected it was a lost cause. She had applied to Nilles University and been turned down a year before Y1. She had a job connected to a highschoolPoint_Me_@_The_Sky: Might go for long trip before h.school semester starts + I get busy with work. Visit home. - Glow-worm P.5 as an expert in parahumans. Students at the school had classes for half a day, and worked various jobs the other half. The school was linked to a group who used some of the students on security patrols.Daybreak 1.1 She applied to Nilles University again, but after some time waiting'Glitzglam:' Have u got that email yet? Glitzglam: ? ? ? Point_Me_@_The_Sky: If this is a pep talk it isn’t a very good one. Glitzglam: Thats a no huh? fuck - Glow-worm P.1 - despite excellent qualifications and references - she was rejected again. Madison Clements contacted her asking information about Taylor Hebert (and expressing regret for whatever role she may have had in Skitter's birth). Victoria admitted that she had deeply mixed feelings about Taylor; she acknowledged that Taylor had been a hero and while she didn't say it recognized that she had saved the multiverse from Scion. However, she also condemned many of Taylor's actions (in particular Taylor's murder of Alexandria). She also criticized Madison for her previous cruelty towards Taylor; in spite of this she gave Madison advice on how to try to be a better person (especially since Madison was planning to be a teacher), warning her that redemption was not about forgiveness but trying to do better. Glow-worm P.9 Early Ward Victoria was forced to use her powers when a mercenary group attacked an event the patrol group were protecting, resulting in her dismissal.Daybreak 1.7 She applied to almost every major superhero team, but they all turned her down for one reason or another.“Only one was actually posting any openings, a corporate team, Auzure. Foresight and the Attendant were open to interviewing me. There are two other big teams; one gave me a hard no, and the other is folding into the Attendant and won’t exist soon, they didn’t give me a response yet, and with how the talk with the Attendant went, I don’t think it’d work out.” ... I was pretty sure Advance Guard had turned me down because of my background, the two year gap prior to Gold Morning. Others had their reasons for rejecting me. - Excerpt from Flare 2.2 She participated in patroling during the rioting, as well as assisting during the Broken Trigger that occurred. Jessica Yamada eventually reached out to her to get help with a therapy group she had made been working with. Seeing as they wanted to be a team Victoria decided to help them. Trivia *Glory Girl was a protagonist in an early draft of Worm titled "Guts and Glory" alongside Panacea. That story would have had an alternating perspective to showcase their change.Amy and Victoria were considered early on as protagonists for a story set in this universe, called 'Guts and Glory'. The story would have alternated between each perspective on a chapter by chapter basis and covered many of the same events that have already occurred. - Edit by Wildbow, not on the list of retracted edits. **Glory Girl and Panacea also appeared in "The Event Leading Up to that Thursday (TELUTT)" as protagonists alongside Faultline and The Triumvirate. *Glory Girl appeared in an early draft of Worm titled "Myriad" where she assaulted Skitter during Skitter's first outing as a cape on the assumption that she was a villain. Glory Girl paid for this mistake, however. * Although her forcefield is similar to Manpower's, she does not have a Breaker rating like he does.'Classification: '''Brute, Mover, Breaker - Edit by Wildbow I think that was way, way back when the wiki was new, probably a leftover error when I copy/pasted from elsewhere. I wouldn't take anything on the wiki as being accurate, tbh. - Wildbow admits he made a mistake Fanart Gallery Glory Girl= Glory Girl By Saniika on Deviantart.png| Illustration by saniika on deviantart|link=http://fav.me/d6uvrcq GloryGirl.png| Illustration by aerryi ''|link=http://fav.me/d6z133j GloryGirl_sketch_by_LinaLeeZ.jpg|Image by LinaLeeZ on DeviantArt|link=http://fav.me/datf2lf Glory girl and gallant.jpg|Glory Girl with Gallant by Lonsheep on deviantart|link=http://fav.me/datgcd5 |-|Asylum= etUXuQe.jpg|Glory Girl by Lonsheep Vicktoria_by_abyranss.jpg|By abyranss on Tumblr|link=http://abyranss.tumblr.com/post/146745431102/ |-|Ward Civilian= Ward_Illustration.jpg|Victoria on Earth Gimel by Lonsheep PRT Victoria by Somn.png|Sketch by SomnolentSlumber on Reddit Victoria portrait by Yun.jpg|Sketch by Yun on Discord vicky_in_uniform.png|In uniform by somnolentSlumber on Reddit mo1fTIg.png|In uniform by ughzubat Victoria flees Nursery.png|Fleeing Nursery by terriblydrawnparahumans Vicky vs LoL by TDPH.gif|Awkard moment with Lord of Loss by terriblydrawnparahumans Vicky's forcefield by TDPH.png|New forcefield by terriblydrawnparahumans Vicky hugs Yamada by TDPH.png|Hugging Yamada by terriblydrawnparahumans Victoria destroying Crystal's kitchen.png|In Crystal's kitchen by terriblydrawnparahumans |-|Ward Cape= Lady Legend.jpg|Improvised Legend costume by lonsheep Victoria_Between-things.png|Temporary costume by MugaSofer Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Master Category:Brute Category:Mover Category:Civilians